


You Belong With Me

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Regret, Showers, Singing, Taylor Swift songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue has an undiscovered talent- Singing in the shower and the brotherhood plan on discovering it, redhanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think.   
>  Remember I'm 14 :)

The warm water cascaded down the shower walls and the steam rose up against the pale green tiles. Marie started to hum her secret obsession song, 'You Belong With Me,' Her voice rose higher with each note until she was singing loudly and clearly over the running water.  
She turned off the taps and stepped out reaching for a towel when she noticed the doorknob turn. She quickly wrapped the towel around her , a deep frown forming on her lips, she moved a little closer to the door and beads of water rolled off her body.  
"Move you idiot! She's coming..." She heard someone whisper very loudly, her brow furrowed, she recognized that voice, Toad, she pushed her damp chestnut brown hair from her face, with her left hand, then she used the other hand to secure the towel.   
"Look, she's stopped, come on let's get out of here," She heard Lance say not even bothering to whisper.  
Marie pushed open the door to see Lance and Toad hovering over a cell-phone which was recording something- her  
They looked up and saw her red face and narrowed eyes and leaned back a bit.  
"You little pervs gimme that!" She exclaimed her deep southern accent accentuated each word and her clenched fist showed exactly what she'd do to the phone and then when she got ahold of them.  
Lance's and Toad's reflexes took over and they sprinted down the newly furnished hallway, "I hope the people of Youtube like your singing," She heard Lance call.  
Her face flushed some more and she made a mental note to get back at them, as soon as she changed.


End file.
